


Coffee Breath

by sarumitrash



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumitrash/pseuds/sarumitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee breath can hide many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short thing I wanted to try out. I wasn't really writing it for a specific fandom/pairing, so you can read it as whatever you want. Also, it's in second person POV so it may be a bit confusing.

     Coffee breath can hide many things.

     It can hide the smell of morning breath from a long night of lying in bed, restless and disturbed. Open your tired eyes to the bright sunlight coming in from your window, push away the warmth of the blanket, and hear the pad of your own feet as you walk barefoot to the kitchen for a cup of your daily routine.

     It can hide the smell of your last cigarette, the one that you try to hold onto forever just so you won’t have to buy more. Watch it burn out as you finish it off in the chill of the autumn air, and drink some comfort to do the same to the lingering scent.

     It can hide the smell of your shame after you purposely get sick, wanting to lose just a little more. Flush the porcelain and look away, wash your hands and notice your own raw knuckles, walk to another room and fill a smaller kind of porcelain with a nicer liquid.

     It can hide the smell of alcohol that you down to try to erase the memories of how things used to be. Realize the thoughts are only gone temporarily, slam the empty bottle onto the table, and grab a more placid drink before you leave in an attempt to hide the evidence.

     It can hide the smell of a hit, the one you always say will be the last despite continuously giving in and going back. Breathe in the smoke, tell yourself you’re not addicted, love the numbness you feel from your poison, cover up the signs with a scent more pleasing to the average person.

     It can hide the smell of the person you adored so many moons ago, who kept you warm in the now long gone winter. Feel the love coursing through your veins — almost enough to save you from the cold, bitter air —, share a beverage even warmer than love, and repeat again now, except this time alone.

     It can hide the smell of hopelessness that hides deep within your body and finds its way out in the form of little exhalations. Leave the last bits of your aspirations behind, drown any remaining optimism in deleterious ideas, and stain the inevitable note with a final cup of serenity.


End file.
